ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Volf
Volf, The Invincible Ruler of Storms (嵐のヴォルフ;'' Arashi no Volf; Volf of the Storms)'' and one of the Five Greater Fiends of Vazdah, is a vicious, four-armed warrior who seeks an opponent worthy of himself. He and his Werewolf Lycanthrope underlings have taken over the canal-lined streets of the tranquil Aqua Capital, as he sits on his throne in the castle above, waiting for the one who can defeat him. Story Ninja Gaiden II/ Sigma 2 In Mythic times the Greater Fiend Volf ruled over a region in modern day Europe. As with many of the other Greater Fiends, Volf claimed an ancient tribe of humans for himself. This tribe would be known as the Lycanthropic Tribe who eagerly worshipped and served their Master Volf as they waged wars to enslave the human populace. Eventually Volf would be defeated and sealed away in eternal slumber by the ancient Dragon Lineage. After Volf's seal was broken by Elizébet and the Demon Statue, the descendants of powerful Lycanthropes' bloodlines reawakened as well. He quickly regained control of his tribe and laid claim to the Eclipse Scythe; a weapon created from the sacrificed remains of an overthrown Lycanthrope King forged in Wootz steel, and bathed in the blood of countless human beings. Volf reestablishes his rule of the Lycanthrope Castle in the Aqua Capital of Venice, Italy, turning the gothic castle into an evil fortress, and making sport out of the non werewolves who survived. Volf grows bored with watching weak opponents, and orders his Lycanthrope servants to seek out a worthy foe. He soon senses the new Dragon Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa, and invites him to fight him. He prepares the colliseum as a stage to battle the Dragon Ninja, and with his tribal weapon the Eclipse Scythe in hand, advances to kill Ryu in an honorable duel to the death. Despite his incredible beastial rage and destructive power, Volf is defeated and Ryu claims the Eclipse Scythe. Volf, resurrected in Hell and no longer fighting him for fun, but to kill him before he can destroy the Archfiend, with an army of Fiend Centaurs attacks Ryu, but is defeated again, this time permanantly as his body turns to stone and crumbles away. Eclipse Scythe Volf is very skilled with the Eclipse Scythe and is a deadly opponent for anyone, taking a large amount of strength from Ryu in order to defeat him. He is also praised as the Lycanthrope Band of Werewolves wouldn't give the sacred weapon to just anyone. Abilities *'Melee Attacks': Volf has several combos, all of which leave him vulnerable. He also has a throw. *'Stomp': Volf is able to jump very high up in the air and land on the player. *'Charge': Volf is able to charge very fast. He also has a charge throw. *'Scythe Special Ability': Volf is able to use the Scythe's ultimate technique. Trivia * Volf is one of the Five Greater Fiends of Supreme Archfiend Vazdah along with Elizébet, Zedonius, Alexei, and Genshin. * He is very skilled with the Eclipse Scythe and has arguably fast speed. * He is the leader of the Lycanthrope Tribe of Werewolf Fiends. * He posseses the "Heart of Bestial Storms". Quotes * "I' am Volf! Greater Fiend and Invincible Ruler of Storms!" - to Ryu in the Coliseum. * "Do you wish his blood spilt? Who do you wish to see destroy him?" - Volf asking his werewolves about his upcoming battle with Ryu. * "Do you see this human? Do not judge him for his size and delicate appearance. For he is a proven warrior ! I shall give him an honorable... death!"- Volf taunting Ryu in front of his werewolves. * "No one bests the Greater Fiends. No one!" - Volf angered when challenged by Ryu a second time. * "This bores me... So fragile, the lot of them, so '''weak'! I cannot stand another minute of this tidium! You will find me a worthy adversary! You'' bring before me an opponent worthy of I, Volf, Greater Fiend, and Ruler of Storms!" - Volf to himself about the werewolves skills, then giving them orders. Category:Enemies Category:Ninja Gaiden II Characters Category:Fiends